The Flash Pirate
by ApeDan33
Summary: A new pirate to the world will he become strong enough to finally defeat luffy for the title of pirate king


**The Flash Pirate**

**I do not own any of the one piece charaters ****only my OC **

Our story starts shortly after Monkey D Luffy finally achieves his goal of becoming the pirate king. our new hero Link is ready to set of on his own adventure to become the new pirate king and defeat Luffy.

Link was a short guy for his age at 18 he measured up at only 5 foot but he was also very stocky and was willing to fight with anyone who deservers a beating. Link always wore a green tunic and a leefgreen cloak thats hood could cover his face on the bottom he wore black pants that he tucked into his green boots also he always had a pair of leather gauntlets on. He had a reddish brown hair and white skin. Most people around his home town describe him as very polite and laid back but when the time arise's for him to intervene with either local problems or problems caused by bandits and pirates he becomes a whole different person with a much more serious side that still retains his same sense of humour. The only way to get a reaction from him would to insult his height it was the only thing that he disliked.

**(***)**

"Whats going on here then" said link as he happend to stumble onto a argument along the peir

"None of your concern shorty" barked the a pirate as he was trying to steal money from a stand selling fish

"Please stop him link" pleaded the upset salesman

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT" shouted Link as his fist clenched ready to attack the pirate

"Yeah and what are you gonna do, you cant even reach my face can you" He said with confidence, as this pirate stood at a good 7 foot.

"Well maybe I cant but I can still pick you up" Link replied sharply

"Wait What" said the pirate but it was to late link had ran up and grabed the pirate and put him over head ready to throw

"woah please let me go!" shouted the pirate as link held him above his head ready to throw the pirate

"I dont think so you should'nt call me short" then link tossed the pirate a good 10 feet off the edge demonstrating Links incredible power for such a small guy

a hand streched from across the ocean and caught the pirate before he hit the water and reeled him back to the ship alittle out from the town. everyone around the world new who this rubber man was he was none other than monkey D luffy the pirate king. From the ship someone had jumped high into the sky then gracefully floated down shaped like a balloon and landed infront of his crewmans attacker then poped back into normal shape.

"So your the one who tryed to throw my man into the sea huh?" luffy question him with a very cool and calm expression in his voice.

"Ive been waiting to fight you im gonna be the pirate king and your in my way" said link

"Is that so, well im gonna put you down then, No holding back " Luffy said before he pulled his arm back ready to attack

"I would'nt have it any other way. Becoming pirate king should'nt be easy" Link said in a happy tone

Luffy smirked then shouted "GOMU GOMU no PISTOL" as his arm came rushing towards link

"I cant let him hit me or I will be finished" Link whispered to himself as he ran and slid under Luffys arm

"clever" luffy remarked then he retracted his arm back to swing another punch

"perfect" Link shouted as he caught hold of Luffys arm as it was coming back

"this guy is good" luffy said as he saw Link flying towards him holding onto his own arm

**Crack **Luffy took a massive punch in the jaw. luffys head streched back because of the force any normal man would have died but not a rubber man.

As link go his balance back Luffys head was coming straight at him for a counter attack headbutt. Before Link could react it was too late the Rubber Man's head had already hit him in his chest with a huge** THUD **that echoed around the street. Sending link off his feet and unable to fight any longer

"I like you" replied luffy smileing as he stood over him

"instead of killing you I'l let you live and when your ready we will have a rematch for the title of pirate king" Luffy said full of exictement

"You bet" the last words link got out befor he pasted out.

**(***)**

After Link awoke he new he would never become strong enough to beat Luffy if stayed in town so he thought it was time to set out towards the grand line where the strongest people hang about. There he would get strong and finally be able to defeat Luffy.

Before he set out towards the grand line his town thought it would be nice to present him with the town treasure so he could sell it and have enough money to survive out at sea.

"Now Link we all believe you desereve the towns treasure and im happy to present it to you." the town eldar took a black box from out of his bag and presented it to Link "this is the towns treasure all the pirates call it a Devil Fruit it gives the person who eats it freaky powers but curses them to alife where they cannot go into seawater. If you sell this you will get atleast 100,000 beli minimum." Terepōto Yusō

"Thanks you guys I dont think I want to eat things with Devil in the name" Link remarked as he laughted

After taking the Fruit and being waved off by the town he set out towards the grand line. He soon realised that he would need a crew to help him navigate and survive out it the wild sea so he resolved that he would explore some islands for people to join him

**(***)**

After a few days on the sea Link finally came across a small island that seemed full of people.

"Right there has to be someone there that wants to join me" He seemed very optomistic but excited to see what this new island and town would be like.

After he hand secured the boat he took a stroll down the road to town taking in the beautiful scenery on the way to the town. The island was full of bright green fields that surround a fairly large town in the center of the island the fields were probably how the inhabitants fed themselfs. The island was very slanted it all seem to be a hill that went down to the town almost like a crater.

After link arrived he made his way straight to the bar for some sake. he also thought the bar was were the more pirate like men would hang about. The moment he steped into the bar he saw the brawl that was taking place, bottles were being smashed and chairs were being thrown across the room into unsuspecting fighters knocking them down only to be stamped on by the rest of the men. It was clear to Link that there were 10 men that were bandits beating on 4 pirates. He thought to himself if he helped the pirates he might be able to get them to join in his quest to become Pirate King.

"Ay YO BANDITS you wanna fight a real pirate come and get me if your brave enough!"

one of the pirates stoped fighting and told the rest of his boys to keep fighting. Link assumed that this guy was the leader and that if he took him out the other might be scared of him and back down.

The bandit drew a knife then silently moved towards Link, Then lunged forward to stab Link in the chest. Link gracefuly side steped then grabed the mans wrist and in one swift movement fliped him to the floor only to finsh him with a quick kick to the head. The rest of the bandits had stoped beating on the pirates and where looking at Link in amazement at how effortlessly he had taken down there boss. This amazement was so covered up by a wild anger as the got ready to attack him.

"Now guys stop attacking the pirates and leave peacefully" he said peacefully but secretly he hoped that they would listen because he couldnt take the 9 guys on his own just yet as he was still sore from Luffys headbutt

"Do the math shorty you might have taken the boss down but now we outnumber you big time" "charge him boys" shouted one of the men

"Aw crap you had to call me short now I gotta beat you" Link said under his breath as he got ready to attempt to defend himself against his attackers. "Be ready the First one of you to come out me wont get back up, I can promise that".

They all charged in ingnoring his last statement. The first bandit try to try to grab him was knocked down by a powerful punch to the face the other 8 stoped and looked at each other to see if the team mate would actually get up.

"I told you guys" he said with a mocking voice. Then he ran into the group uppercuting the biggest threat sending him into the air and landing onto a table with a massive impact shattering the table in half. Next before the men could react he punched another man with a left hook followed by a massive right to the gut making the man keel over as all the wind was knocked out of him. he then backed up letting the other 6 regain there composer.

"Wow this guys fast" said one of the bandits

"You should'nt have called me short" Link said as he goaded the remaining pirates

"STOP" shouted a group of marines now standing at the door

"AW crap" exclaimed one of the bandits "Its the bloody marines, charge um" the 6 bandits ignored Link and charged into the marines

"come with me" said Link to the 4 beaten pirates "lets slip out the back"

Link then brought the 4 pirates back to his small boat docked on the outskirts of one of the large fields on the island. Then began questioning them about if they would be willing to join his crew and sail to the grand line.

"So how about it you lot up for a adventure" said link

"yeah no, but theres this guy on the island who is a really good fighter so he might wanna go with you" explained the pirates

"where is he" asked link

"well he lives in a small shack on the far side of town" said the pirates

"Well thanks" shouted link as he ran towards the shack

**(***)**


End file.
